


False Booking

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a problem with booking their hotel rooms, but that's not exactly a bad thing for Fuma and Kento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Booking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but somehow it took me way too long to write this >.

“I don’t think we ever sang this song _that_ great before.” Fuma smiled happily as he walked toward Kento and patted his shoulder.  
“Especially you.” He winked and laughed, but against his expectation of Kento laughing with him, he just saw the older boy blushing and smiling helplessly.  
“Are you alright?” Fuma asked in a worried tone and stopped walking to take a better look at his friend.  
As far as Fuma could see Kento looked normal, except for being sweaty, but that wasn’t anything abnormal after having had a concert.  
Kento’s eyes were widened and his cheeks were a little _too_ red to blame it on the exhausting dances they had done in front of their fans just a few minutes ago.  
“N-No, I’m fine.” Kento gave back as he smiled and wiped away a few drops of sweat from his forehead.  
“I’m just tired.” He nodded, but quickly continued talking as he saw Fuma’s still worried look.  
“And yes, I also think we did a great job.” He smiled a bit wider.  
Fuma sighed before he chuckled and patted Kento’s head. He knew that he couldn’t force Kento to tell him what’s wrong, so he just accepted his answer like this.  
If it was something important, he’d tell him sooner or later anyway.  
“Let’s go and change clothes, shall we?” Fuma smiled and made his way down the hallway, leaving Kento where he was.  
“Damn it…” Kento hissed and leaned against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
He knew his behavior just now must’ve seemed weird to Fuma, but he didn’t know how to _not_ act like an idiot around Fuma lately.  
 _I really need to tell him or this strange atmosphere between us will continue being there…_ Kento thought as he slowly opened his eyes again.  
His steps lead him down the hallway Fuma had just walked down too, but he didn’t enter the room the younger boy had just walked in to.  
Kento stopped in front of the door for a few seconds though, holding his breath to hear if there was any sound inside the room.  
But there was nothing. Kento smiled and shook his head a little.  
What should he have heard anyway? Fuma talking to himself?  
Or maybe it wasn’t about hearing anything, maybe it was just a little part inside Kento that hoped he would somehow find the courage and walk inside the room.  
Walk in there and tell Fuma why he was acting so weird around him.  
Tell him that he liked him.

It had been the last concert of their tour, and the five boys of Sexy Zone were looking forward _a lot_ to finally go to their hotel rooms and let themselves fall into a soft bed.  
The concert – and the ones they had done before – had been really fun and everything, but afterwards they were nothing but exhausted and tired.  
“Ah, I don’t think I ever was that tired before!” Fuma whined and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back in the car.  
“But the concert was great.” Kento said and turned his head to look at Fuma.  
“As soon as I have slept a little, I’ll probably want to give a concert right away again. It’s kind of sad that the tour is over already…” The oldest of the band sighed, still looking at Fuma, smiling at his tired face.  
After everyone agreed to that, they didn’t say anything for the rest of their drive and just kept quiet in tiredness.  
When the car gradually became slower and finally stopped on the parking lot of the hotel, they all stretched their arms as they got out of the car.  
The boys strolled over the parking lot, following their manager who was already entering the hotel.  
When they walked into the foyer, they could already hear a heated discussion between their manager and the receptionist.  
“I’m sorry, but I really can’t do that!” The woman behind the desk said, obviously trying to keep her voice low.  
“But you have to! We just want what we reserved!” their manager clearly wasn’t even trying to stay calm as he was glaring down at the woman.  
“And you reserved two one-bed-rooms. That’s everything I can give to you, all our other rooms are already occupied. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing else I can do for you.” The woman nodded to reinforce her words.  
Kento slowly came closer and after the manager had groaned in anger, Kento carefully started talking.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“Apparently we have only booked two one-bed-rooms for you guys. I’m sorry, I don’t know why and how this happened.” His voice was already a little calmer, but he was still frowning.  
“Oh.” Kento’s eyes widened.  
“That  should be okay.” Fuma suddenly stepped behind Kento and smiled a little.  
“We’re all tired as hell, so I don’t think it will matter if we sleep in one bed or not. We’ll just cuddle, right?” he laughed and nudged Kento, who immediately blushed again.  
“I actually don’t see any other option.“ Their manager said in an apologizing voice.  
“That’s okay!” Sou said from behind Fuma.  
Actually all of them were fine with this idea, because finding a new hotel now would take way too long, and all they wanted to do was to sleep.  
“So who will go into which room?” Marius asked.  
They all looked at each other for a few seconds and sorted out what the best constellation would be.  
“I guess you and Sou can have one room.” Fuma said and smiled at the youngest two.  
“And Kento, Shori and I will somehow manage to share one bed.” He nodded and the others were all satisfied with his idea, even though Kento seemed a little nervous.  
“Is this really okay with you?” Fuma asked quietly when they were walking to their rooms, Shori in front of them. Fuma didn’t want Shori to hear him because he didn’t want it to be awkward for Kento if he refused to sleep in one bed with them.  
“You can just switch with Mari or Sou if you need a little more space for the night.” He smiled at Kento, stressing that it was _really_ okay.  
“No!” Kento quickly gave back, then lowered his voice, too.  
“I’m fine with that. I’m just a bit, uhm, worried because we caused trouble for the hotel.” His cheeks turned a little red and Kento giggled helplessly. He regretted his weird behavior right away, but again he didn’t know how to hold it back in front of Fuma.  
“Oh, okay.” The younger boy nodded before they entered their room.  
Fuma wanted to say something else, but then he remembered the situation after their concert. Maybe Kento didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering him, or maybe he just didn’t want to talk about it _yet_.  
Pressuring him wasn’t a good idea, so Fuma kept his mouth shut until they all stood in their hotel room.  
“Well, I guess that bed is big enough.” Shori said and scratched his head.  
“It _has_ to be big enough.” Fuma chuckled and sat down on the mattress.  
He bounced up and down a little then nodded satisfied.  
“At least it’s comfortable.”  
“Can we just sleep now then?” Shori asked and threw his bag onto a chair close to the bed.  
“Yeah, sure.” Fuma smiled and got up again.  
“I guess that’d be the best for all of us.” Stretching his arms a little, Fuma grabbed his bag and made his way into the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he shot a quick look at Kento again, who still looked nervous. Somehow, Fuma _knew_ it wasn’t because they had caused trouble for the hotel.  
 _But what is it then?_ He frowned and closed the door completely.

 

Fuma had problems falling asleep that night.  
Not because they were lying in one small bed with three persons, but because he just wasn't tired at all.  
The concert had been exhausting of course, the stress about the false booking of their hotel rooms hadn't been an easy procedure either.  
But Fuma was wide awake, so he rolled around (as much as it was possible with three guys in one bed) to lie down in another position.  
Maybe the actual reason for him being not tired was that he couldn’t stop thinking about Kento.  
His behavior was just _so_ weird, and even though Fuma tried not to worry about it, he did. He let out a little sigh and tried to get these thoughts out of his head.  
Fuma heard his band mates breathing slowly and steadily, they had both fallen asleep quickly, when suddenly he felt an arm around his waist. Since Kento was the one lying in the middle, it could only be him.  
Fuma grinned, but didn't push him away or anything, it was just a natural reaction he had.  
Kento was asleep, so how would he know if he was hugging the next best cushion or his friend?  
Also, Fuma actually found it really cute how Kento just randomly hugged him in the middle of sleeping.  
The younger boy felt Kento’s breath tickling his ear a little, so he moved again, then froze in the middle of his actions.  
Kento was lying close, closer than necessary actually, and when Fuma had leaned backward a bit, he had felt that Kento definitely didn't think of him as a cushion.  
The older boy had a boner, which Fuma was now feeling awkwardly pressed against his lower back, but he was unable to move for a few seconds.  
Was Kento just having a really nice dream or was it the presence of another person that led Kento to feel this aroused?  
Fuma finally managed to slide away a little, but Kento's grip around him tightened and he got pulled back into his former position, having Kento close enough to be able to feel his breath tickling his skin again, his erection obviously palpable at his back.  
What should he do now?  
It _did_ feel a bit awkward, but it wasn't uncomfortable for Fuma.  
In fact, he kind of wished he actually _was_ the reason for Kento's arousal.  
So Fuma shifted a little again to test if Kento would keep clinging to him.  
"Mhm, stay here..." he heard a mumble as the grip around his waist tightened again and he felt Kento's chin on his shoulder.  
Fuma would have loved to test around a little more, but then he remembered Shori was lying in the same bed with them.  
Wishing he'd go away was apparently useful enough, because Shori woke up only minutes later and made his way to the bathroom.  
Fuma didn't move for a few seconds, then freed out of Kento's grip to turn around.  
Lying face to face with the older boy, he was a little unsure what to do.  
"Ah, Fuma..." Kento murmured quietly and slid closer to rest his head against Fuma's chest before he sighed happily.  
"Are you asleep?" Fuma whispered.  
He had witnessed often enough that Kento talked in his sleep from time to time, but Fuma had never made any use of that.  
Kento just groaned as an answer, sliding his hand further to hug Fuma again.  
"Talking in your sleep again, huh?" Fuma chuckled, but then fell quiet again.  
So did Kento actually like him?  
And if he did, what about Fuma's feelings?  
It felt good to have Kento that close to him, but did he really like him _that_ much?  
But first things first, Fuma thought, and concentrated on finding out if Kento really liked him.  
"Do you like having me this close?" Fuma whispered carefully, not wanting to wake Kento up.  
"Mhm, feels great..." Kento sighed happily again as he cuddled against Fuma even more.  
Fuma stayed quiet for a few seconds, then took a deep breath before he continued talking.  
"So... Is it because you just feel comfortable with me or... is it more?" As he said these words, his heart started beating a little faster, and the younger boy licked his lips nervously.  
“It’s way more.” A little chuckle escaped from Kento’s mouth before he sighed again.  
“Can’t you always be this close?”  
Fuma swallowed hard as he tried to understand the words Kento had just said.  
So, he _did_ actually like him. First problem solved.  
Fuma wanted to test around a little more, because he felt like he should make a use of Shori being gone for a few minutes.  
And also, he still hadn't found out if he liked Kento as much as Kento liked him.  
"Maybe if I..." Fuma mumbled to himself as he slid one hand down Kento's body, stopping when he felt his erection through his boxers.  
Kento whined quietly, and Fuma felt him tightening his arm around his waist in pleasure.  
Fuma was breathing heavily, his heart pounding fast in his chest. It definitely felt good to know Kento was enjoying his touches, but he still wasn't satisfied with this as an answer.  
Fuma didn’t think much, his curiosity to get to know his own feelings was way too big, and Kento wouldn’t remember anything the next morning anyway, right?  
Even if, he’d probably write it off as a weird dream.  
So he started circling his hand on Kento's boxers slowly, having the other boy shuddering and moaning in response.  
"Fuma..." Kento gasped as he was clinging to Fuma.  
Fuma was shocked a little and looked at Kento in the dark, afraid he had woken up, but apparently he hadn't and was just getting really aroused by Fuma.  
"You want me to continue?" Fuma asked whispering and began palming Kento through his pants a little harder.  
"Yes, please..." Kento moaned loudly, having Fuma worry that Shori would hear them. He could come back any second anyway, Fuma suddenly realized.  
"Could you be a bit more quiet?" Fuma whispered and stopped moving his hand for a second.  
"Mhm, sure, but please continue..." Kento's voice sounded almost desperate and he moved his hips a little so Fuma felt the bulge in his boxers against his flat hand again.  
The younger boy smiled a little, somehow feeling satisfied the more he knew how much Kento _wanted_ him.  
So he just went after his feelings and slipped his hand inside Kento's boxers, wrapping his fingers around his erection and stroking him slowly.  
"Fuma this... Ah, you have no idea for how long I’ve wanted this..." Kento's voice was overflowing with happiness and arousal, making Fuma feel the satisfaction from before again.  
He just continued stroking Kento gently, and hearing his little moans and gasps made him feel more and more satisfied.  
The younger boy couldn’t even explain it to himself, but it was a great feeling to know how Kento reacted to his touches, how much he liked it.  
Fuma wasn't even thinking about Shori anymore and just slid closer to Kento.  
His heart was pounding fast and he was sweating a little, but Fuma took this as other signs of him liking Kento.  
"Fuma, why did you stop?" Kento whined and clinged to Fuma desperately.  
A squeak of a door opening made Fuma flinch back from Kento. The older boy just kept complaining though.  
"Fuma... Come back please!" He whined and Fuma didn't know what to do.  
"Kento? Are you awake?" He heard Shori’s voice from the other side of the bed and then felt a movement as the boy climbed onto the mattress and under the blanket.  
"He's talking in his sleep." Fuma answered quickly, not giving Kento the chance to say anything wrong.  
"He woke me up with that."  
"Oh, I see." Shori gave back and chuckled a little.  
"Then, good night."  
Fuma gave the same words back and silently prayed for Kento to stay quiet now.  
He knew it was somehow his own fault because he was the one who had gotten Kento so aroused, but he didn't regret it.  
"Fuma..." Kento whined again and earned another chuckle from Shori, and a scared look from Fuma.  
"Yes, I'm here." Fuma said quietly, knowing Shori was still listening.  
"Just keep quiet and continue sleeping, okay?" He asked and bit his lip, hoping Kento would do as he said.  
"But Fuma, just now you..." He began, but Fuma quickly interrupted him.  
"I was sleeping, too!" he said, panicking a little.  
"You woke me, so please be quiet now."  
Kento groaned in protest, then pulled Fuma closer to him.  
He didn't hesitate and let his hand slide into Fuma's boxers.  
"Kento!" Fuma hissed and quickly took Kento's hand out again. "Stop that!"  
"What is he doing?" Shori's voice still sounded amused and Fuma heard him turning around.  
"N-Nothing. Just kind of pushing me out of the bed." He answered, still having his hand closed around Kento's wrist so he couldn't try to move it to other places again.  
"Mhm, Fuma you're so mean..." Kento groaned while trying to free himself out of Fuma's grip.  
He gave up after a while though, sighing in defeat.  
"Good night." he mumbled and Fuma smiled relieved.  
"Night." He whispered and let go of Kento's hand.  
This night, Fuma didn't really get any sleep. Not just the thought of Kento starting to talk in his sleep again was scaring him, but also his own mind was going crazy.  
 _What_ had just happened while Shori had been gone?!  
Did he really almost jerk Kento off and liked it himself?  
And what would have happened if Kento had woken up?  
Maybe, Fuma speculated, Kento was awake the whole time and just didn't say it.  
But what would have been different if Kento would have been awake?  
That definitely wouldn’t have changed the feelings he had had at these moments.  
The thoughts kept spinning around in Fuma's mind and when the first rays of sun shone through the window, he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled around and shook Kento on his shoulder.  
"Mh... What?" Kento groaned and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Wake up." Fuma gave back.  
"Why? What time is it?" the older boy asked and looked around until his eyes caught a clock hanging on the wall.  
"It's 6 am, Fuma!" he groaned again, then they both heard a mumbling from the other side of the bed.  
"You're awake already?" Shori yawned and sat up on the bed. "Good morning."  
 _Great,_ Fuma thought and looked at Shori. Now he couldn't ask Kento about the previous night, though it probably wouldn't have been a good idea in this situation anyway.  
"Did you sleep well?" Shori asked and chuckled as he looked at Kento. "You talked a little."  
"I- oh!" Kento smiled embarrassed. "What did I say?"  
"I missed most of it. You should ask Fuma." Shori chuckled again, then two pairs of eyes turned to look at Fuma questioningly.  
"What- uhm, just..." Fuma stuttered and felt his face turning red.  
"It was complete nonsense." He laughed helplessly and scratched his head, but apparently that was enough of an answer for the other two boys.  
"Let's get up, then." Shori said and freed out of the blanket.  
Kento and Fuma nodded and did the same.  
It still was a weird situation for Fuma, and he didn’t really know how to act in front of Kento, but he couldn’t just run away either.  
He knew it probably would be the best to talk to Kento, to just _ask_ him about his feelings, but he definitely wouldn’t do that in the hotel.  
“Hey, Kento.” He sat down next to Kento when they were packing their clothes together.  
Shori had just gone to the bathroom, so Fuma didn’t have to worry about him suddenly coming and interrupting them.  
“Oh, hey.” Kento smiled at Fuma, who immediately saw it was the smile he has had for the past few months. It wasn’t the _real_ Kento-smile, it was a smile that lacked honesty and trueness.  
“Do you want to come with me today? I mean, we have spent a lot of time with the band lately, so I somehow miss hanging out with you alone.” He smiled, secretly crossing his fingers in hope of Kento not noticing that he was lying.  
Well, not exactly lying, he _did_ miss hanging out with Kento, but that wasn’t the actual reason he wanted Kento to come with him.  
The older boy looked at Fuma for a few seconds, then blinked quickly and nodded.  
“S-Sure.” He put a little, but forced smile on his lips. “I kind of miss hanging out with you, too.”  
There it was, Fuma thought. Kento’s voice hadn’t been _that_ true for a long time. And his smile, even though it was just an apologizing one, was finally true again, too.  
And so they went to Fuma’s house after checking out of the hotel.  
“You haven’t been here _in ages_!” Fuma said when they were walking down an alley, carrying their bags on their shoulders. They were almost there actually, and the silence between them had bugged Fuma a lot, so his words were a desperate try to get the conversation between them on.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Kento nodded, then looked around and at the trees that were blooming already. “I remember the last time I walked down this alley, there was snow lying everywhere.” He chuckled and continued looking around as if Fuma’s neighborhood was the most exciting thing he had ever seen.  
Not knowing what to say, Fuma eyed Kento and sighed quietly.  
The closer they got to Fuma’s house, the more nervous he got. He hadn’t thought about what to say to Kento _at all_.  
He couldn’t just say _Hey, I felt your boner last night and you said that you like me in your sleep, and I think I like you too_ , because of obvious reasons.  
But Fuma’s brain didn’t work properly, and it got even worse the closer they got to his house.  
 _I’ll just improvise_ , he tried to calm himself down when they reached the door to his house.  
Fuma searched for his keys and opened the door a few seconds after.  
“Ah, really nothing has changed.” Kento said as he walked inside after Fuma.  
They both took their shoes off and after saying hello to the rest of Fuma’s family, the two boys went up to Fuma’s room.  
“Your room hasn’t changed either.” Kento smiled and looked at Fuma, who nodded and smiled back a little nervously.  
“Kento?” He asked, the nervousness clearly audible.  
“Yes?” Kento took place on Fuma’s bed, leaning over and looking through some books that were lying on the nightstand.  
“We… We need to talk.” Fuma held back his laughter, that sentence was just _too_ ridiculous.  
“Yeah, sure. Uhm, we _are_ already talking right now, you know?” Kento tried to sound normal, but his tone exposed his nervousness.  
He was nervous around Fuma lately anyway, so when he heard something like that, it just made things worse.  
“I know, I mean…” Fuma began and sat down on the bed next to Kento. “It’s just… I need to tell you something. Or, maybe _you_ need to tell me something and I know you should tell me.” He tilted his head a little and put on an apologizing look. Until the second he had begun talking, he hadn’t wasted one thought about what he should say to Kento, so his words just came out naturally, which made them somehow confusing, _even_ for Fuma.  
“W-What?” Kento frowned as he tried to understand what the other boy had just said.  
Fuma waited a few seconds, hoping for the older boy to realize what he wanted to tell him, but after a while he just sighed and continued talking.  
“In the hotel, you… I mean, no I can’t really tell you why I know this but…” he made a pause again, raising his head to look at Kento. His face was still confused, but a few other emotions had mixed up with that. There was the nervousness from before, Fuma realized as Kento bit his lip.  
Also… was that fear in Kento’s eyes? Fuma wasn’t sure, he usually knew Kento better than anyone else, but he had never seen that look in his eyes. “But I know that you like me.” He finally finished the sentence.  
Kento’s eyes widened and all the emotions from before got replaced by a look of pure surprise.  
Then suddenly his face changed again, Kento was clearly trying to maintain his composure. But still, he didn’t answer anything, it was more as if Kento expected Fuma to say something else.  
“I-I mean…” Fuma quickly started talking again. “I’m not wrong, am I?” Now he was suddenly scared he would make an idiot of himself. Kento had talked _in his sleep_ , so how sure could he be that it was the truth, anyway?  
Kento’s voice was quiet and a little shaky when he spoke up.  
“You’re not wrong.” He looked into Fuma’s eyes, and the younger almost thought he’d seen some tears filling Kento’s eyes for a second. “How did you know though? Was I that obvious?” A little smile let Kento lift the corners of his mouth as he thought about the countless things he had done to make Fuma notice that he liked him.  
“Uhm, you weren’t really actively obvious…” Fuma tilted his head again and blushed. “Let’s just say, I got to know about it by chance.”  
Kento didn’t understand what Fuma meant, but nodded, because he didn’t want to ask any further into _how_ Fuma had got to know about Kento liking him.  
“So…?” he asked and bit his lip hard. “Are you mad at me? Do you dislike me now?” Kento looked down and his voice became even more quiet with every word he said.  
“Of course not!” Fuma blurted out and looked at Kento with his eyes wide open. “It’s the opposite, actually.” He smiled a little as he waited for Kento’s reaction.  
“Wait, what?” Kento’s head snapped up before he tried reading Fuma’s face. “What the… If you’re making fun of me now, I swear-“ Kento’s words suddenly got interrupted by Fuma’s lips on his. It was only a short kiss, yet Kento felt the truthfulness of it.  
He was sure that Fuma definitely didn’t make fun of him.  
Kento smiled a little, then wrapped his arms around Fuma’s neck to engage him into another, more passionate kiss.  
“Just how did you find out?” Kento mumbled against Fuma’s lips, still having a little smile playing around the corners of his mouth.  
“Let’s just say…” Fuma chuckled a little, then laid his arms around Kento’s waist to pull him a little closer. “The false booking was a lucky incident.”


End file.
